pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
11th century in poetry
Years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" articles. Europe Events * The surviving Beowulf manuscript likely dates to approximately 1000. * Emergence of Occitan as a literary language and of the first troubadors Poets * Boyan, an early skald of Rus * Bersi Skáldtorfuson flourishes in Iceland at the beginning of the century. Works Byzantine Empire * Christopher of Mytilene * John Mauropous The Arabic World *Al-Saraqusti al-Jazzar, (11th century) Births in the Arabic world *al-Sharif al-Radi, (born 1016) *Ibn Ammar (c. 1031–1086) *Ibn Khafajah, (born 1039) * Moses ibn Ezra (c. 1055–1138), Hebrew poet in Al-Andalus *Ibn Quzman (1078–1160) Deaths in the Arab world *Badi' al-Zaman al-Hamadhani (967–1007) *Abu ibn Abd Allah al-Ma'arri (973–1057) *Muhammad Ibn Abbad Al Mutamid (1040–1095) *Ibn Ammar (c. 1031–1086) *Wallada bint al-Mustakfi (994–1091) The Turkic World * Oral traditions of Epic of Köroğlu Persia Events Works * Firdawsi's Shahnameh is published in the first decade of the century. * Qabus nama * Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam dates to the end of the century. * Shahryar-nama * Siyasatnama Persian poets * Baba Taher * Rabi'a Balkhi, an early women poet * Asad Gorgani * Asjadi * Ferdowsi, poet (925–1020) * Omar Khayyám, poet (1048 in poetry–1131) * Hujviri (died 1073) * Abusaeid Abolkheir (967–1049) * Sanai Ghaznavi * Abdul Qadir Jilani * Manuchihri * Sanaayi * Abolfazl Beyhaghi, historian * Naser Khosrow, traveller, writer and poet * Farrokhi Sistani (فرخی سيستانی), poet * Baba Tahir Oryan * Rabi'ah Quzdari * Abu-al-faraj Runi * The author of Eskandar name the epic of Alexander (Novel) * Keykavus Eskandar * Nizam al-Mulk, author of Siyasatnama * Tartusi novelist * Azraqi * Masud Sa'd Salman * Uthman Mukhtari * Qatran Tabrizi * Mughatil ibn Bakri * Asadi Tusi * Surabadi * Nizami Arudhi Samarqandi * Nizami * Imam Muhammad Ghazali * Mohammad Raduyani * Abhari * Abu l-Abbas Rabinjani * Abu-Ali Osmani * Abul-Ma'ali India Events * Beginning of Hoysala literature in Kannada and Sanskrit Works * Ramavataram (or earlier) Poets * Kambar, writing in Tamil * Bilhana, Kashmiri Japan Japanese works Imperial poetry anthologies: * Shūi Wakashū 20 scrolls, 1,351 poems, ordered by ex-Emperor Kazan * Goshūi Wakashū 20 scrolls, approx 1,200 poems, Ordered in 1075 by Emperor Shirakawa, completed in 1086. Japanese poets * Akazome Emon 赤染衛門 (956–1041) waka poet of the mid-Heian period; a member of both the Thirty-six Elder Poetic Sages and Kintō's 36 female poetry immortals (or "sages") of the Kamakura period *Fujiwara no Akisue 藤原顕季 (1055–1123), late Heian period poet and nobleman, member of the Fujiwara poetic and aristocratic clan *Fujiwara no Kintō 藤原公任, also known as "Shijō-dainagon" (966–1041), poet and critic; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals; has poems in anthologies including the Shūi Wakashū, the Wakan rōeishū, and Shūi Wakashū *Fujiwara no Tametoki 藤原為時 (died 1029?), poet, minor official and governor of various provinces, scholar of Chinese literature and the father of Murasaki Shikibu ("Lady Murasaki") *Izumi Shikibu 和泉式部 nicknamed "The Floating Lady" 浮かれ女 for her series of passionate affairs (born c. 976 – year of death unknown, sometime after 1033), mid-Heian period poet, novelist and noblewoman; one of the Thirty-six Poetry Immortals; known for a sequence of affairs at the court in the capital; close friend of Akazome Emon, rival of Lady Murasaki, and mother of poet Koshikibu no Naishi; poetry praised by Fujiwara no Kinto *Minamoto no Shunrai, also "Minamoto Toshiyori", (c. 1057–1129) poet who compiled the Gosen Wakashū anthology; passed over to compile the Goshūi Wakashū, Shunrai's angry polemical, "Errors in the Goshūishū", apparently led Emperor Shirakawa to appoint him to compile the Kin'yō Wakashū imperial anthology, which was itself controversial *Murasaki Shikibu 紫 式 部, not her real name, which is unknown; often called "Lady Murasaki" (c. 973 – c. 1014 or 1025), Heian period novelist who wrote The Tale of Genji, poet, and a maid of honor of the imperial court *Nōin 能因, lay name: Tachibana no Nagayasu 橘永愷 (988 – c. 1051), late Heian period poet and monk; one of the "Thirty-six Medieval Poetry Immortals" * Sei Shōnagon 清少納言 (c. 966–1017), middle Heian Period author, poet and court lady who served Empress Teishi/Empress Sadako; best known as the author of The Pillow Book Decades and years External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:Medieval literature Poetry Category:Years in poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry